Grasping
by dJeu
Summary: Tatsuha waits for his god one day, only to find a cherub. Mystery pairing, shounen-ai, rated for mild casual swearing
1. Only Paula Terry may be the master of st...

Grasping  
d.Jeu  
  
a/n This is a present for Shiny. Hope everyone likes it.  
BTW, it *was* a requested pairing, but think about it...  
Even though I love HiroxSuguru more...  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm a university student, and we, by definition,  
have NO money, so it's pointless to sue, and I don't own  
Gravitation, although Christmas is coming up, so if anyone  
wants to get me Suguru wrapped up in a nice bow, *wink,wink*  
  
--  
  
He walked up to the large, dominating building. A large NG loomed overhead. Taking his  
baseball cap off his head, the black haired youth tried to walk forward into it, into his destiny.  
  
"I can't..." Tatsuha tried hard not to accept the fate. "But I must. Today was going to be the  
day. I am going to step into this building and make Sakuma-san mine. I WILL have my god."   
And yet he stood there. People busily walked around his, occasionally bumping into Tatsuha,  
lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Geez kid, watch it. This is a bloody sideWALK, not a damn side-stand in the middle blocking  
people's paths," a grumpy business man in a suit yelled at the catatonic child. "Go home ya  
little runt." He continued on his path, satisfied at telling him off, but Tatsuha was unaffected by  
it. He stood there, lost in his own thoughts. Until another man came along, with a cup of rather  
hot coffee in one hand, yelling at someone on his cellphone in his other hand.  
  
"SHIT!!!" The new collision was inevitable. The scalding liquid made it's way down Tatsuha's  
light cotton shirt, towards his black slacks. "Dammit, now I need to get another coffee..." The  
man headed towards some location in his mind, leaving Tatsuha again unaffected, despite the  
slight burning sensation, and ruined clothing.  
  
His god had not left the building. Dark clouds loomed over head, and the streets quieted.   
Everyone was home, eating dinner with their families. Except him. He was still here, waiting  
for this destiny to come out the door. It had been several minutes since anyone other than a  
janitor had walked past the field of vision inside the abandoned NG building that Tatsuha saw.   
"Why....?" Tatsuha accepted his fate, maybe it was just never meant to be. He turned around, to  
wander the city streets, alone, as always.  
  
"Hello, Tatsuha," a cheery voice rang behind him, "What are you doing here so late?" The black  
haired boy spun around to see an odd sight. Another boy, green hair, red shirt, black vest, black  
pants, carrying a portfolio in one hand stood just outside the doors. "Well, then, don't say hello  
then," Suguru, the young keyboardist for Bad Luck commented, turning aside.  
  
Tatsuha whimpered softly. The tears building up in his eyes. He wanted a god, and all he got  
was a fucking cherub. "Is something the matter?" Suguru turned around at the crushed boy,  
"Oh, I get it... You were waiting for Sakuma-san... Oh... I guess you wouldn't have known..."  
  
"Known what? Tell me! PLEASE!!!" Tatsuha grabbed onto Suguru, desperate for any  
information on his idol.  
  
"Well, you know Tohma-san had been making plans for a new recording studio in Hokkaido,  
right?" Tatsuha nodded. "Well, they've been doing some last minute checks, so Sakuma-san is  
there, doing some test recordings, seeing how much they can get out of the new equipment.   
They won't be back for at least a week or so." The realization his Tatsuha like that little steel  
ball hits the lenses on that Lens Crafters commercial, showing how strong their Duralens glasses  
are.  
  
"But... But..." Tatsuha tried to hold back the tears, as liquid started to flow down his face.  
  
"Ugh... I forgot my jacket at home... Didn't think it was going to rain today. Well, guess I'll be  
off then. Tell Eiri-san I said hello." Suguru waved as he headed off. Tatsuha could do nothing  
but stand there. He dropped to his knees with a thud. Hearing this, the semi-compassionate  
keyboardist looked around. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" Tatsuha shook his head  
slowly. "Well... Come over to my house, at least until the rain stops. You'll catch your death of  
cold with such a thin shirt on." He walked back to retrieve the crushed boy, and to escort him  
back to his house.  
  
Feeling the warmth of another hand on his, another body next to him, Tatsuha smiled weakly,  
"Thank you, Fujisaki-san."  
  
"Oh, just call me Suguru."  
  
"Okay... Suguru..." 


	2. Tat's Tea Time

a/n For disclaimer, read previous chapter.  
  
---  
  
"So, where are your parents?" Tatsuha pondered aloud. It had been a good fifteen minute walk  
from NG Studios to Suguru's house. For a city house, it was fairly big.  
  
"They went to visit relatives for the weekend," Suguru replied, walking deep into the house,  
returning with towels. "Take off your shoes, come into the kitchen, grab a seat." The green  
haired one tried to make the black haired one more comfortable, proceeding to open a cupboard.   
"Damn, too high..." Suguru went to grab a chair, but Tatsuha got up first.  
  
"Allow me, shorty," he joked, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"The kettle, thank you very much," Suguru dryly replied, still glaring from the shorty comment.   
"I thought we could use some tea." While Tatsuha easily fetched the kettle, and looked for the  
sink to fill it, Suguru opened the pantry cupboard and came out with a box. "Just plug it in, and  
grab a seat."  
  
"Yes, yes." Tatsuha set down the kettle, letting it heat up, and followed the other boy's  
suggestion. "So, you know why I was there so late, what were you doing at work so late?"  
  
"Oh, well I just had to finish up an arrangement. Well, first I had to ask Nakano-san to translate  
Shindou-san's scribblings." This comment met with a short giggle from Tatsuha. Blushing  
slightly, Suguru continued, "So that took a bit. Shindou-san left early again, something about  
spending time with Eiri. Ugh, he spends so much time with the guy, you'd think that the writing  
skills and punctuality would rub off on him. Or at least some of the maturity, but I suppose I am  
asking a bit much of Shindou-san."  
  
"Yeah, but there's always hope," Tatsuha added. "Heh, you know, those two are crazy. I  
dropped by once, someone let me in the front door, so I just made my way to their apartment,  
they left the door open a bit, so of course, I just go in. And there in the middle of the floor are  
Eiri and Shuichi bare..." He was interrupted by the loud, piercing whistle of the kettle.  
  
Blushing profusely, Suguru got up, "As much as I'd like to hear about their, um, private life, the  
water is ready." He opened another cupboard, and got a pair of tea cups. Placing a bag from the  
box in each, he gently poured the liquid in the glasses. "Milk or sugar?"  
  
"Nah, I like it nice and strong, like my me... Mika, yeah, that's like, like she used to make it for  
me," Tatsuha recovered, growing red.  
  
"That colour suits you," Suguru complimented, sitting down and placing the cups. "So where  
was I, oh yes, so Nakano-san promised he'd stay late with me... To work on the song, of course, but he  
remembered he had a date with Ayaka at the last minute," he finished, scowling a bit at the  
mention of Hiro's girlfriend.  
  
"Don't care much for Ayaka either, do you?" Tatsuha picked up. "She just seemed too needy and  
possessive around Eiri when they were dating. So glad he found Shuichi."  
  
"Yeah, it's just Hiro deserves so much better, I think." Suguru added. "Someone like..."  
  
"You?" Tatsuha interrupted, smiling evilly.  
  
"Me? What? I mean..." Suguru regained his blush from before, "We're co-workers, we can't  
be... I mean... No." The keyboardist was at a loss for words.  
  
"You know, that colour suits you," Tatsuha threw back Suguru's words from earlier. This only  
resulted in Suguru growing even redder. Drawing himself closer, he whispered, "You know, I'm  
glad you don't have a thing for Hiro then. Because, as my brother seems to enjoy telling his pink  
fluffball, you're acting really cute right now." He bent over and placed his lips gently on the  
other boy's. All Suguru could do was close his eyes, and enjoy the moment. 


	3. Romeo & Sugurette

A/N Read previous chapters for disclaimers. Thanks to reviewers, wonder how long I can delay  
the part you all want to read?  
  
---  
  
It was perfect. It was wonderful. It was completely wrong. "No!" Suguru turned away from  
Tatsuha so suddenly, the future monk nearly fell over onto his shoulder. "This... This is wrong.   
We can't be doing this. We're practically family for crying out loud." Suguru tried to regain his  
composure. He knew he couldn't start yelling or crying. He had to stay on middle ground.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... It just... Felt so right," Tatsuha pleaded with Suguru. His hand brushed against  
Suguru's cheek as a single tear rolled down and spread in the crack between the finger and the  
face. "If you don't think it's right, I won't push anything... But..." Suguru turned to face  
Tatsuha, "But a feeling can't be wrong, can it? Besides, if it wasn't for Mika and Tohma, we  
wouldn't be having this problem, would we?"  
  
"No, it's not just that. I mean, we barely know each other. I'm just some replacement for your  
silly crush on Sakuma-san."  
  
"That's a lie!" Tatsuha started to stand up, but was stopped by Suguru's hand on his chest. He  
looked into his eyes. "No... It isn't... But with most people, it just doesn't have this feeling...   
You can't say you didn't feel something special in that kiss."  
  
Closing his eyes, Suguru admitted what he knew he felt, "Yes. I did feel something. But what  
would everyone say? Would I be able to go to work tomorrow and look Hiro, and Shindou-san,  
in the eyes? Would you be able to look Eiri in the eyes? And still feel the same way about  
Sakuma-san?" His eyes narrowed, and Tatsuha felt like his soul was being stared yes.  
  
"Yes, yes, and no. And does it matter? No, no and no. You told me that Sakuma-san was just a  
crush for me, but with you, I have something here. WE have something here. Something real,  
we can share. No more nights thinking of our guys who don't notice us, wishing we were with  
them, but all we have is a hand..." Suguru looked down at the floor. No... Hiro would never  
feel the same way as he did.  
  
"Maybe you're right... Maybe what we need is right here in front of us." He raised his head, and  
the only reply that Tatsuha gave was his lips again, pressed firmly. Again, it felt like it lasted an  
eternity, such simple contact, just a few bits of flesh, but so many emotions, so many feelings  
behind it. But like all good things, it had to come to an end.  
  
With a breath of air, Tatsuha sat back in his chair. "Well, now what then, Suguru?" Suguru  
looked away innocently, and began to finger the as of yet untouched tea cups.  
  
"It seems our drinks have gotten a bit cold."  
  
"But you've just gotten a lot hotter," Tatsuha replied, flashing a devilish grin. The keyboardist  
gasped slightly at the implied suggestion. And then returned one of his own.  
  
"Well, first things first. We need to change out of these wet clothes. And look at that shirt,  
where did you get that huge stain?" The large brown spot from the coffee earlier in the day  
stood out like a sore thumb. The still damp shirt clung tightly to Tatsuha's chest. "Well,  
suppose we should get to my room and find you something dry. And so the two rose from the  
table, leaving the tea behind. 


End file.
